Operation Survival
by NarniaSparkle
Summary: 'Chronicles of Us' series. Short story. The four Pevensies and their friend Scarlet go on a camping trip with other students from their schools, Saint Finbars and Hendon House, for a final test in their survival class. The trip is said to be easy and only a few days. Little do they know that this test could literally mean dying or surviving. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries) OC.


**Author's Note: **a new addition to my series 'The Chronicles of Us'. This is just a short little story I thought up. This is with my OC Scarlet. In case you do not know who she is a bio in my rewrites. And the story is after 'Prince Caspian' I hope you like it!

**A Camping We Will Go**

* * *

"A camping we will go, a camping we will go. Hi Ho A-merry-o a camping we will go!" Scarlet Montgomery sang to herself.

"Are you finished packing yet?" Edmund Pevensie asked as he walked into Scarlet's small room.

"Almost, all I need is my new torch," Scarlet replied with a smile.

"Well there's some good news. Susan, Peter, and pretty much everyone in the Hendon House/Saints Finbars survival class are still... uh... figuring out what to bring. I'm not so sure they understand the statement 'Roughing it'," Edmund said with a chuckle.

"Well we all know these London dwellers are all city slickers!" Scarlet joked.

"They probably won't even know the difference between a pine tree and birch tree!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Isn't odd being here for the last few weeks? It's the summer holiday and I'm in a dormitory at school!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"It is quite odd. However, we did have a whole month of free time before we had to come back to take this survival class," Edmund stated.

"Yes we did. And actually I'm very glad we came back to take this class," Scarlet said.

"Yeah same here. It's way better than taking gym everyday," Edmund said.

"Wait what on earth are you doing in the girls' dormitory? Especially like in my room. Everyone knows unless you're related you can't come in the dormitory!" Scarlet questioned.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it. I got exact orders from Mr. Davies to tell everyone to meet in the Lobby of the girls' dormitory at 11:00 this morning and to bring their registration form. Now I must go and tell every other sissy lala in our class where to meet. Bye," Edmund said turning to leave.

"Bye, Edmund," Scarlet called over her shoulder.

Scarlet nodded in approval over her packing job. Quickly she looked at her wrist to check the time, but then she remembered she wasn't wearing her watch due to it being broken. She decided she had plenty of time before needing to go downstairs. She sat on her bed and picked up a piece of paper and looked over her registration form.

* * *

**Operation Survival**  
_Teaching the Youth of today about surviving when all hope seems lost_

**Name: **Scarlet V. L. Montgomery

**Hometown: **London, England

**Current Residence: **Saints Finbars boarding house

**Age: **15

**Height: **5'4

**Weight: **101 lbs.

**Gender: **Female

**Medical information (i.e. Medication): **N/A

**Recent Injuries (Explain): **My arm was sliced open from something that resembled a knife only larger, a few bruises from falling and stuff, and a paper cut from answering these questions. (all except the paper cut have healed)

**Rating on How assured you are about Surviving this upcoming Week: **On a scale of 1-10. I would say 9.

**Why you came on this trip: **I'm looking for an adventure.

**Parent/Legal Guardian: **Andrew S. L. Montgomery

**Relation to You: **Brother

**Average Grades: **A's

* * *

Scarlet smiled at her answers for the section about her injuries because after much thinking Scarlet realized they all had taken place during her most recent visit to Narnia which had happened at the beginning of the summer holidays. It was already the middle of her summer holiday.. Of Course she would not tell anyone this, but she had to wonder what people would think if they read her answer. Suddenly she heard various pairs of feet clamoring down the hall. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and registration form; then she ran out of her room.

"Oh am I late?" Scarlet asked bounding down the stairs, setting her suitcase in a pile of other bags and seeing several of students with pieces of paper in one hand and a look of anxiety on their faces. She walked toward Mr. Davies the survival class teacher. He was young, only 24 years of age, he had chestnut-brown hair, green eyes, and as you could guess from the type of class he taught he was very fit. Many girl students seemed to be quite taken by him, but Scarlet only liked him as a teacher and sometimes a friend. She had quickly learned Mr. Davies, like herself, loved reading and being out doors.

"No, in fact you are early," Mr. Davies replied.

"Oh," Scarlet sighed. She wished she had stayed in her room so she could check and double check she had everything she needed with her. Well that didn't matter now she had already lost sight of her bag under the pile of suitcases.

Mr. Davies noticed her disappointed look and said, "'Better three hours too early; than one minute too late.'"

Scarlet smiled and replied, "William Shakespeare."

"You are correct. It looks like you haven't completely forgotten everything over your holiday break," he smiled. "Well there is one problem with the quote I used..."

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"You're not three hours early. You're only about ten minutes early," he said.

Scarlet smiled and walked away. As she passed other students she glanced at some registration form from other students. It saddened Scarlet when she read that most people said under the 'Why you came on the trip' section "Because it counts for most of my grade, and I don't want to not pass."

Soon Mr. Davies assumed everyone was there and started to tell the students what they were about to encounter.

"So you will rise early each morning. You will try to survive on your own. You may _not _bring any kind of packaged food for that would be cheating. You may not-" Mr. Davies was suddenly interrupted by a girl running down the stairs at a frantic pace.

"Sorry, Mr. Davies, I lost track of time!" the girl explained.

"It's alright, _Air-eeana_," Mr. Davies replied.

"I've told you many times, Mr. Davies, it's _Ar-eeana," _the girl complained with faux annoyance.

"'What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'," Mr. Davies replied.

"Come on, Mr. Davies, we don't want to hear Shakespeare! You're a Survival class teacher, not a literature class teacher," a boy complained.

"'I'm am not bound to please thee with my answers.'" the teacher retorted good-naturedly.

The class laughed at their teacher's wit. Scarlet knew her teacher, despite his good nature, felt pang of sadness when he heard the boy's remark. He had once told her that he originally wanted to be a literature class teacher, but was stationed for this job. He loved being outdoors, but he loved reading more.

"Mr. Davies can we please hurry up with the rules? I would like to get a move on this trip so it will be over sooner!" A boy in the crowed of students called.

"But if you do not hear the rules, John, you will not be able to pass the class," Mr. Davies replied.

"Oh we hear everyone say you pass them, no matter what," John responded.

"That is right. I do pass everyone Because passed did not pass you that would mean you were dead," the young teacher said.

"Of course we would Be dead. Our parents would kill us if we failed," the boy said.

Mr. Davies smiled and said to himself, "No, if you die it will not be from your parents killing you. They actually may never see you again."

Scarlet caught the teacher's words and wondered at him. What on earth did he have in stores for these unsuspecting students?

"Alright, that concludes all the rules. Shall we leave?" he asked.

A chorus of "Yes" resounded across the room.

"Well let us go then!" Mr. Davies said. "Single file line. Now march, my little soldiers!"

The class strode to the bus that would carry them to the camp grounds.

Their adventure was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was probably very boring, but whatever. Please leave a review!


End file.
